rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Oralius Knightley
Dante Knightley is the Shadow Knight and the husband of and protector to Kitana Black. He is role played by Dante Knightley. History Dante Oralius Knightley was born the son of a brave knight and learned how to protect his home village from pure evil and darkness. He is specially trained in the art of sword fighting and wears the legendary Armor of Chaos. It was said that whoever wore this armor would bring chaos and destruction to their enemies but be warned for whoever is unworthy to wear the armor, destruction and chaos will come to their own life. Many have wanted to steal the armor but those who have tried have mysteriously disappeared never to be seen again. When Dante was 19 he went on a mission to drive away a strange presence that was spreading tremendous amounts of fear throughout the entire village. Dante had mysteriously disappeared for months unable to be tracked down by those who seek him. He eventually came back to the village and his mission was unsuccessful. Dante ended up enjoying spreading fear among the fellow villagers and was completely different than he used to be. The village's bravest and strongest knight turned pure evil. The king of the village banished Dante and without hesitation, he left the village never to return. Dante went on to be an ally of Pitch and became a shadow knight. As one of Pitch's best fighters he was sent on a mission to bring a lost girl to Pitch's Lair. He received a nightmare of his own named Frightful and used it to lure the girl to the lair. The girl then fought along side Dante as Kitana the Nightmare Princess. Dante has always had strong feelings towards the girl and would sometimes just stand by in battles to watch her fight and get stronger. One night Dante walked into Kitana's room while she was out on her usual nightmare run with Pitch and left a note on her desk. As he was leaving the room he noticed a book on the desk that was wide open and looked like it had Kitana's writing in it. He went back to his note and wrote the words "P.S. I know your secret. Don't worry it's safe with me." Kitana soon read the letter and learned how he felt about her and told him her plan to escape the lair. Dante went with Kitana and he has been her protector and eventually, her husband, ever since then. Personality Dante is very quiet. He doesn't say much to most people he normally talks to Kitana and Crystal but when the time to fight comes he will gladly bring out his sword and do whatever it takes to protect Kitana. Careful not to offend him or Kitana for he has the powers of Chaos and destruction and will gladly use them without a second thought. He likes the guardians because they make Kitana smile and happy. In other words, if Kitana's happy, so is Dante. Powers *Nightmare Sand *Moon Energy Manipulation *Weapon Creation *Crystal Shield Construction/Imprisonment *Crystal Manipulation Category:Males Category:Good Category:No Center Category:Dante knightley Category:Husbands Category:Power users Category:Weapons that have powers